User talk:Lieutenant Dan
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lieutenant Dan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 23:47, August 3, 2009 Hi I would like it if you didn't bring back the eagle talons page because it is a role playing game on a site about a different role playing game. But you can join the UBCS. THE LEADER A CREATOR OF THE SITE-JOSEPHFROST0304 i wouldn't recommend joining yet as alec scott is trying to kill all ubcs members so your stay maybe sort lived (not in real life but ingame) oh and josephfrost has been killed by him as well as gang banger oh and we will have to search you incase. --Stephendwan 10:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Dan Join me and take down the UBCS. You with me?-Scarecrow Killer good we need a plan.-Scarecrow Killer great just what we needed two more villans we already dealing with alex scott who is josephfrost murderer do you work for him oh ya im actually a part tyrant and im imortal theres only one person on earth that can i actually kill me someone with the same powers as albert wesker or are arch enemy which is not you. user--Stephendwan 18:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) am no i just regrow again unless you got what unless you have a power like someone i know you can't kill me. user ---- Come on We need to kill stephendwan first. What should we do.-Scarecrow Killer ?? Are you named after the dude from Forest Gump, or what- Jessica Redfield Dan I injured Dwan and skull. I got Frost's body. What should I do wit h it?-Scarecrow killer. Dan Why do you think you have the right to bring back the eagle talons page. You don't. And I don't wanna hear all this, SPARTAN-118 wrote it, you can't do that. It's a sock puppet. And I made this website so I get admin rights.-JosephFrost0304 no I do not need his permission. I made web site, auto-admin rights. That's a list of people I made a admin, and I don't reley on cybil, admin need to discuess blocks. And next time you write to me make sure it's for a good reason and don't waste my time with horrible spelling grammer beacuse it's one of SPARTAN-118's sockpuppet pages. Sock puppet means a page that is basiclly the same as a different page.-JosephFrost0304 *And that is a violation of wiki policy okay I'll Find it and send you a link. PS You do know i'm not mad at you, only at SPARTAN-118 Good bye If your not gonna help with frost's body you can die. I pull out a handgun and shoot your knees and throw in in a pit with crocs that tear you apart.-Scarecrow killer Games Hi Lieutenant Dan, I would like you and SPARTAN-118 to consider creating your own wiki, at http://create.wikia.com , where you can roleplay the stories you want without interference. It is true that Wikia wikis are public wikis, and especially on encyclopedic wikis like Wookieepedia or Memory-Alpha, we encourage letting everyone edit. However, that doesn't mean everyone can or should be allowed to join an RPG -- they have a different tone and different requirements than an encyclopedia, and stortytelling is a very different medium which requires a lot more cooperation. It appears that your type of storyline doesn't fit well with the type of roleplay that the founders of this wiki envisioned, so you either need to change your style or find another place to play. Thank you for your cooperation. — Catherine (talk) 18:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia Staff Hi, I now. I didn't log out of my account and one of my brothers when the came over my house made those. I meant to delete them-JosephFrost0304 dude, really? We already have team like the echo team-JosephFrost0304 *Still, it's called the S.O.A.C.W.. You can join the normal UBCS. But you might wanna change your name because you tried to kill me under this user name.-JosephFrost0304 *Well first you must join the normal team and prove you have what it take.-JosephFrost0304 kitten? lulwut? - Bling1907